


【CROSSOVER】远房表亲/second cousin

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom, Banana Fish
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	【CROSSOVER】远房表亲/second cousin

王耀以前只听过李月龙的名字，却从来没见过。他只知道这位远方表亲，亲手干掉了自己的哥哥和父亲，是个六亲不认的狠角色。王耀想从香港借道，势必要和这位表兄打招呼。从收集来的消息分析，他这位表兄心胸极其狭隘。王耀并不想触霉头，所以他决定亲自拜访李月龙，而不是让嘉龙代替自己去。

从市区开两个小时车，王耀才被带到一处山脚下。他头昏脑涨，也分不清楚司机是有意绕道，还是李月龙的府邸真的住那么偏。总之这么看来，他这位表亲不光心胸狭隘还生性多疑。王耀下了车，扶住灌木丛外边的铁栅栏，差点把自己的五脏六腑都吐出来。

“给您毛巾，王先生。”

“谢谢。”

王耀埋头搽脸，突然听到耳边咯咯的笑声，像女孩子，刻意而媚俗。王耀抬起脸，正巧双手插兜的李月龙也俯下身。他们眼对眼，鼻对鼻的相互看着，仿佛在照镜子。

“王耀。”李月龙说：“你长得可真像我。”

“月龙。”王耀站直身体，朝李月龙伸出手：“好久不见。”

“我们没见过。”李月龙没有伸手的意思，他看着王耀的眼睛说：“我原来没资格参加家庭聚会，我们不可能见过。”

“那就是我记错了。”王耀尴尬的笑笑。

“进来吧。”李月龙说：“这里就我一个人住，想喝茶就自己倒。”

“不方便吧，这么大的房子。”王耀扭头目送司机扬长而去。

“我又不是表哥你，有那么多莺莺燕燕围着伺候。”李月龙说：“不是正经少爷出身，当然和你没得比。”李月龙扭过头朝王耀不怀好意的笑笑：“这叫什么来着，同病不同命？”

他不是好相处的人，王耀想，简直乖张刻薄，浑身带刺。

“坐吧。”李月龙将自己抛进沙发软垫，以一种令人不舒服的目光打量起王耀。

“听说最近表弟最近财运亨通。”王耀问。

李月龙没有回答。

“我来是想向你借货船。”王耀从上衣口袋里掏出香烟，没了闲聊的性质。

“不要抽这个牌子的烟。”李月龙冷不丁的冒出一句。

“抱歉。”王耀想找地方戳灭它。

“什么财运亨通，呵。”月龙垂下眼睛：“不过是给别人当狗。”

“可是狗也分很多种。”王耀说：“狼也是狗。”

月龙抬头，眯起眼睛。

“人生在世都是为了挣饭填饱肚子罢了，谁又比谁高贵。”王耀摸着月龙的脾气，顺着他的喜好说话。

李月龙看出来王耀是个人精，但无法真正的讨厌他。王耀和英二不一样，他是和他一同诞生在黑暗中的孩子。李月龙第一次露出些笑意：“我还以为像你这样娇生惯养的公子哥都是笨蛋。”

“我的确是个笨蛋来着。”王耀说：“所以这次来请表哥你帮帮我这个笨蛋。”

“王家都摆不平的亲家，我一个不入流的私生子又怎么惹得起。”李月龙用五指漫不经心的梳理自己的长发：“再说你不是和那个俄国人都闹得上报纸了吗？求他去啊，他总不能对旧情人见死不救吧。”

王耀虚弱的笑了下：“表兄你就不要拿我取笑，我这次是真的走投无路。”

李月龙无所谓的耸耸肩：“我抱歉听到这消息。”

“我当然不能让表兄白出力。”王耀说：“我们王家愿意把——”

“我要你留下来陪我一夜。”李月龙看着王耀那张和自己七分相似的脸，神使鬼差般的开口要求。

“表兄，这可——”王耀以为李月龙在开玩笑。

“我有钱，也有地盘。”月龙说：“你总得给我些没有的，这才是生意。”

“耍我。”王耀收起笑脸。

“可你必须接受不是吗。”李月龙笑着贴近王耀的耳朵：“我们就看看，你愿意为‘王家’牺牲到何种地步。”

*

月龙知道王耀会答应，就像他知道亚修不会抛下英二不管。这世间被称作家人的羁绊，无论多少次拿来威胁他们多少次，都见鬼的奏效。月龙觉得可笑，又觉得无比嫉妒。他也想让妈妈回来，哪怕那个该死的老头子活着也行。

李月龙坐在沙发里，来回把玩自己的头发，然后王耀穿着睡袍从浴室走出来。王耀并不觉得和李月龙发生关系有什么难过，除了有点受侮辱之外。被胁迫着，就算是天仙也会觉得不舒服，但这又有什么大不了，比起伊万的手段，李月龙的威胁简直就是小儿科。

李月龙站起身，和王耀面对面的站着：“你的头发比我估计的长。”

“我出来之后就没剪过。”王耀拉住月龙的腰带，试吻非吻的掠过他的嘴唇。

“感觉像在和自己做。”李月龙由着王耀的步调，倒在床上。他双手捂着眼睛笑出声，嗓子却干涸的要命。月龙突然想起一句戏词，好似食尽鸟投林，白茫茫大地真干净。他大笑着，然后王耀俯下身，折起他的双腿。

“我也想要亲吻。”李月龙嗫喏：“吻我。”

王耀爬上去，吻住李月龙的嘴唇。

李月龙攥住王耀的头发，翻身将对方压住。他的身体擅长取悦，而不是享受，真是贱胚子。这场性事无关任何感情，却进行的异常顺利激烈。这就像某种不道德的交易，下流利落又明码标价。王耀和李月龙在感情和性这方面都过于慷慨了，像是两个慷慨的商人，王耀在李月龙把他含住的时候，颤抖的思考，这到底算不算乱伦？

一定不算，他几乎和他是没有血缘的。

李月龙结束的比王耀想象要快，几乎王耀的手刚握住李月龙，李月龙就结束了。

“抱歉。”李月龙垂下眼睛。王耀几乎敢肯定这是他的习惯用语。

“没关系。”王耀想把李月龙从地板上扶起来，然后李月龙撩起耳边的长发，用嘴巴把他纾解出来。

他们两个安静了一会，然后精疲力竭的李月龙站起身，抓起床头柜上的苏打水漱漱口，走到洗手池前吐掉：“你走吧。”

“再见。”王耀回答，合住房门。

共同点之一，他们两个都不是喜欢和别人同枕共眠的类型。


End file.
